OUTREACH, RECRUITMENT AND EDUCATION: CORE E - PROJECT SUMMARY/ ABSTRACT The Outreach, Recruitment, and Education (ORE Core) serves a central role in the JHADRC by (1) facilitating recruitment of diverse subjects into the clinical research associated with the ADRC, (2) providing a rich outreach and educational environment that fosters retention of subjects over time and agreement to brain donation, (3) conducting a range of educational programs in the community that increases understanding about AD and related disorders, as well as the importance of research, and (4) providing multiple opportunities for professionals at all stages of their careers to expand their knowledge about AD and related disorders. In the coming cycle we will maintain and improve these efforts through the following specific aims: 1. Recruit and retain a diverse subject population into clinical research associated with the ADRC. We will continue our existing outreach efforts in the community. We will strengthen these efforts, based primarily on focus group data collected during this funding cycle, by: (1) Working with clergy and local physicians to improve understanding of AD and related disorders and knowledge about the importance of research, and (2) expand community programs that describe types of AD research and their rationale. 2. Increase knowledge about AD and related disorders in the community. We will maintain our educational programs in the community. We will expand these efforts by: (1) Reshaping the curriculum of the MOOC, launched during this funding cycle, to identify targeted educational needs by subsets of individuals in the community. (2) Expanding our website with links to educational videos, including those from the MOOC. 3. Increase knowledge about AD and related disorders among professionals at Johns Hopkins and in the Greater Baltimore community. We will continue our educational programs aimed at professionals. We will expand these efforts by: (1) Establishing partnerships with historically black colleges in the area, particularly with schools of nursing, where education about AD and related disorders can be disseminated widely, and (2) Expanding rotations of medical students and residents through the Memory and Alzheimer Treatment Center, our outpatient clinic with approximately 3,500 patient visits annually.